Trauma
by Tech-Kitten
Summary: The team are landed with a case where the victim is sixteen years old. Olivia Benson is known to make a connection with these victims, and this one may just be unbreakable. As the team probe the teens rape and newly discovered stalker, Benson fears for the young girls life and ends up taking her in. With Baby Noah keeping her on her toes, will Benson be able to take on a teenager?


There was nothing worse than getting called in to work on a sleepless night. That's what Olivia Benson hated the most. Just after getting Noah settled for the third time that night, she'd received a call saying there was a victim at Mercy General that had not long came to and should signs of a sexual assault. Once she had notified Amaro to head over and that she'd meet him there, she then called in her baby sitter and waited until she had arrived before heading for Mercy General. Amaro was waiting by the hospitals reception desk when Benson arrived, greeting her with a nod and a smile.

"What we got?" Benson asked as she came to a stop when she had reached him.

"Sixteen year old was brought in by her friend and her mom. The mother was out of town last night and came home this morning and found her wrapped in bed sheets and unconscious. The names Emma Rodgers, she was at a party that was thrown at her friends place last night." Nick started walking with Olivia, leading her to the room where the girl was currently resting.

"So there's no doubt that drink was involved then."

"Yeah, Doc said because her blood-alcohol was 0.28. They found bruising on her arms and legs, signs of tearing but no fluids. They also found a hickey on her neck, whoever gave her it left their saliva, it's on its way to the lab."

"What about the friend and the mother, where are they?"

"I spoke with the nurse when I got here; she said the mom left with her daughter shortly after bringing Emma in. Receptionist said the name was Haddow. I let Rollins and Fin know, they're heading over with CSU."

The two continued walking and once they reached the room, both detectives walked inside. The girl was now asleep after coming to a few minutes after being admitted. Olivia and Nick each stood at the side of the bed, waiting for her to wake.

"Emma, My names Olivia Benson. I'm with the NYPD; this is my partner Detective Nick Amaro." Olivia said softly, so not to wake the girl but shortly afterwards a pair of hazel eyes were staring up at her.

"NYPD? W-What happened? Where am I?" The teen looked between the two, slight panic starting to arise.

"You're in hospital, Emma. Your best friend and her mom brought you, you were unconscious." Nick looked over at Olivia for a few seconds, before glancing back at their victim.

Olivia nodded and turned to grab the chair that was next to the bed before sitting down, "Emma, Do you remember anything from last night? We know you were at a party at your friends house, can you tell us what happened?"

"I...I don't remember..."

"I know sweetheart but can you try and think really hard?"

"I...I remember...talking to Amelia and she said that I was completely..." Emma trailed off, she didn't know what sort of trouble she was in or was going to be in and she didn't want to incriminate herself.

"Don't worry, Emma. You're not in any trouble, you can tell us..."

"She said I was completely out of it. I remember I was talking to a bunch of people, carrying on and joking around with them and then Amelia dragged me away."

Nick was now leaning against the wall as he listened, "What happened after that?"

"She called over Ryan and Jamie, told them that I'd had enough fun and they were to take me to my room..."

Both Amaro and Benson looked at each other. Even though they were puzzled by what she had said, they let her continue. "They took me to the room and dumped me on the bed, but...I asked them to stay with me. Jamie just laughed, said I was a mess and walked away."

"What about Ryan, what did he do?" Amaro spoke up from the side.

"He stayed, took my shoes off for me...He...He came round to the side of the bed and stood over me then moved onto the bed so he was...sitting over me," Emma started to feel uncomfortable, causing her to shift slightly in the bed. She looked down at her hands and fidgeted before continuing, "He placed one of his hands on my waist...I looked away. Then I felt his lips on my neck...I told him to stop but he just kept doing it. I tried to sit up but he took his hand away from my waist and held me down. He said, "Shut up. You're always prancing around like you want it, like the little slut you are." I'm not...I don't do...that."

Nicks phone started to ring. He removed it from his pocket and glanced at the two females before he stepped outside the room to take the call.

Olivia sat back in the chair and nodded, "You're doing good, is there a chance Ryan was the one who...assaulted you?"

"I'm not finished yet. He said he wished he hadn't dated me, and that he shouldn't have fell for the act I put on. I felt him try to...grope me...but he stopped himself and said I wasn't worth it. Then he got up and left. I was in the room myself, well; at least I thought I was."

"So you're saying that your attacker was already in the room before you got there?"

Emma nodded, "My head was starting to hurt and I was feeling really dizzy. My eyes were staring to close, like when you're really tired and can't stay awake? I kept trying to keep them open and I saw someone step out of my closet. They had this smirk on their face and they were wearing a dark green hoodie. The last thing I remember was them climbing onto the bed and...undoing their belt."

Olivia looked over to the door for a minute then turned back to the blonde teen. "Thank you for telling us what you remember; we will try our best to find who did this to you. There was something that you mentioned that struck us. You said that Amelia told Ryan and Jamie to take you to your room?"

Emma nodded once again, she moved back to the way she was lying before and turned slightly towards the brunette, "I don't have any parents. My dad left when I was three and my mom died of a heart attack when I was 12. I was left with my grandparents but my Grandma is in an elderly living home and Bert, her partner, died not long ago. So, my friends mom said they had a spare room I could have since I'm there all the time."

Olivia nodded and then smiled softly before standing and putting the seat back to its place. She reached into her coat pocket and took out one of her cards and placed it on the bedside cabinet, "My cards there if you ever want to talk, any time of any day. We will be in touch again soon, but in the mean time, look after yourself." Olivia made her way over towards the room door before stopping to look back to the girl.

"I will, thank you Olivia..." She half smiled this time and watched as Olivia walked away.

As Benson left the room and walked back to reception, Nick spotted her and headed over, ending the call on his phone on the way, "That was Rollins, they just arrived at the friends house. What happened?"

"She said that there's no chance this was her ex-boyfriend, Ryan, even though he did take advantage of the situation. I'm guessing that he's the one that gave her the hickey. Once he left her, she started feeling dizzy and tired then noticed someone step out of her closet. The last thing she remembers seeing was her attacker climbing on the bed then undoing his pants."

Amaro nodded and sighed, "Won't do any harm to have a talk with him anyway."

The two detectives made their way towards the exit and back towards their cars. Before leaving Olivia called Amanda and summarised the statement Emma had gave them, before leaving to head back to the precinct.

Meanwhile across town, Fin and Rollins had just pulled up outside the Haddow Residence. The two exited the car and made their way up the steps before knocking on the door. Fin looked around the street while they waited for an answer and while he did, he noticed the two boxes sitting by the garbage that were full of empty bottles and cans. A few seconds later, Jennifer Haddow opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Detective Amanda Rollins, this is Detective Fin Tutuola. NYPD. May we come in please?"

Jennifer nodded and moved away from the door and towards the sofa. Amanda and Fin entered, closing the door behind them and made their way over to the sofa also. The smell of alcohol was still lingering in the air and was a sign to how much alcohol there had actually been consumed the previous night. Jennifer watched the two detectives as they sat down, "Is this about Emma? I didn't mean to leave her at the hospital...Amelia was too upset and I just wanted to get her home."

Amanda nodded, "We understand, CSU is on their way here. Have you removed anything from the room or cleaned anything?"

"No, I just...got her dressed and took her to the hospital. Everything is where I found it..."

Amanda looked at Fin, and then turned back to look at Jennifer. "Is Amelia in her room, we need to ask her a few questions and I think she'd be more comfortable here than at the station?"

The mother nodded, "Uh, yeah, she's in her room...down the hall first door to your left..."

Amanda smiled briefly at the woman then stood up and headed down the hall and towards the room. Fin watched the mother for a few minutes, before he got out his notebook and pen.

"I also need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind. How long has Emma been living here?"

"Erm, four months, maybe even three."

"Your daughter and Emma are best friends right?"

Jennifer nodded and turned to look towards him, "Yeah, that's why I said she could stay here after her grandmother went into care. She was always around her any way so it made sense."

"Did she ever bring any boys here, or talk about any boys?" Fin quickly wrote a few points down in his notebook, before looking back at her.

"I can remember her bringing a boy named Jamie over a few times, and also one called Ryan. There was a boy she was talking to Amelia about a few days ago, but I can't remember the name."

"I don't mean to sound so arrogant when I say this but do you often leave the girls alone?"

Jennifer shook her head, "No...it's fine...I don't but it was a family emergency, my sister has just had surgery earlier this week and her wound started bleeding so she called to see if I could stay with her for the night."

"Did you know anything about the party? And possibly where your daughter might have gotten the alcohol from?"

"I didn't but I had my suspicions this morning when I found her asleep here when I got home, plus the smell and the state of this place. As for the alcohol, she either raided my cupboards or her friends brought it all with them."

There was a knock at the door and Fin walked over to answer it. CSU had now arrived and Fin stepped aside to let them in. He went back to Jennifer and continued to speak about what had happened. Down the hall, Amanda was sat next to a distraught Amelia, attempting to calm her.

"Amelia, it's not your fault this happened. Don't blame yourself..."

"But it is my fault, I was the one that told her she should go and lay down."

"You were just looking out for her, Amelia, she was...drunk, you didn't want her to end up ill." Amanda rubbed the girls back. She noticed that she was starting to calm down a bit, but didn't want to push her too far.

"Now, Emma's told us what happened. I'm gonna ask you a few questions and if you need a break just let me know, right?" Rollins watched the young girl and noticed her nod before moving over to give her more space.

"Emma told us you dragged her away from a group of people, is that true?"

"Yeah, She was...drunk so she was acting different...She kept trying to make moves on people and she was making a fool of herself..." The brunette shook her head and sighed.

"Did she try to make a move on Ryan?"

"Uh, she tried to but he just shoved her off, so she walked over to his friend Jamie instead..."

Amanda nodded and looked around the room, "When you told Ryan and Jamie to take her to her room, did you notice anything different about either of them?"

Amelia shook her head and looked down into her lap, but a few seconds later looked over at Rollins, "Um...Ryan looked really pi-hacked off when he took her away."

"What about when they came out? What happened after that?"

"Jamie came out first, said that Emma was in a real state and was begging for them to stay. I thought it was weird how Ryan never came out right away; I just wanted to make sure she was ok but Jamie pulled me away before Ryan came out. I saw Ryan later and asked if Emma was alright, he said yes so I left it at that. We went back to the party, everyone left at one-thirty and I ended up sleeping on the sofa."

Amanda nodded and smiled at the girl, "Thank you, don't beat yourself up about it now. I'll leave you with..." The blonde detective went into her pocket and handed the girl a small piece of card, "...This and if you want to talk or anything, give me a call."

Amelia smiled back slightly, and looked at the small card, "Thanks, and please catch whoever done this..."

The detective nodded and got up from her spot on the bed and left the room. Underage drinking was the in-thing these days and there was near enough always a case when someone underage had been drinking. As Rollins walked down the hall she stopped when she reached the door to the crime scene and looked into the room.

"We got anything?"

"Found some green fibres on the bed sheet she was wrapped in, no hairs, fluids or fingerprints so far. Your attacker either wore gloves or cleaned up afterwards. We've got a top, skirt and bra but no panties – was anything moved?" The CSU tech asked, turning to face Rollins with a clipboard in hand.

"Vic said the attacker wore a green hoodie, so that's probably what the fibres are from. I don't think anything was moved except the bed sheets, I'll go check with Fin..."

Amanda left the room and headed back towards the living area where Fin was still sitting with Jennifer. "Hey, was anything moved from the crime scene? CSU say that they have all her clothes except her panties?" Rollins looked over at Jennifer briefly.

"I didn't touch anything, I swear. But...I didn't see any when I found her..."

Fin and Rollins looked at each other and moved away from Jennifer. Fin looked over towards the door that CSU were behind investigating, "Then the perp took them with him."


End file.
